


The Pregnancy AU

by MercurialTenacity



Series: Askbox Fic [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Dysphoria, Breastfeeding, Captivity, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intelligence Loss, M/M, Menstruation, Mind Break, Misgendering, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: The first time Gellert changes him Percival nearly blacks out from the sheer panic.  A casual spell and suddenly Percival’s body is shifting nauseatingly, the flesh between his legs seeming to melt and reform as his genitals change shape.  He manages not to pass out, but he does retch.  Gellert just tuts and slides his dick inside, spreading Percival’s new cunt open and penetrating his body in ways that were never meant to be possible.





	1. The Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was originally created from a brilliant series of anonymous asks on tumblr. I've collected it here for ease of reading and preservation, with the format adapted for AO3. Askbox fic allows for a great deal of collaboration, flexibility, and informality, and I've attempted to preserve the essence of that here while also improving the general readability and organization.
> 
> The story is presented in a roughly linear narrative, and the notes at the beginning of each chapter contain the prompts which the story grew from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gellert removes Percival's dick but replaces it with a tight sensitive cunt that he fucks Percival with until he blackouts from orgasms. When he's done he puts Percival's dick back but it's limp and unresponsive. He keeps doing this until one day he just doesn't bother putting back Percival's dick.

The first time Gellert changes him Percival nearly blacks out from the sheer panic.  A casual spell and suddenly Percival’s body is shifting nauseatingly, the flesh between his legs seeming to melt and reform as his genitals change shape.  His balls become plump outer lips, his cock recedes and seems to bury itself inside until just the head is left as a cute little clit, and he can feel flesh parting to create a warm, wet opening that contracts and squeezes around nothing.  He manages not to pass out, but he does retch.  Gellert just tuts and slides his dick inside, spreading Percival’s new cunt open and penetrating his body in ways that were never meant to be possible.

The sensation of being penetrated in a hole he shouldn’t have is so wrong, so twisted, but almost worse is the way his new cunt grips Gellet’s cock and squeezes to pull it in deeper, how his hips betray him and buck upwards to meet his thrusts, and how the new flesh is so sensitive that he comes again and again.  His body is out of his control, acting on instincts he shouldn't have, and it's as though there's something deep inside him which  _needs_ Gellert's cock.  No matter how hard he tries, he can't stop moaning.

Percival sobs with relief when Gellert changes him back after he’s taken his pleasure, but even then he’s not quite the same.  He figures it out soon enough - his cock is limp and soft and useless because, as it turns out, making it work again is a more complicated spell that Gellert couldn’t be bothered with.

It’s devastating, but at least it’s not a cunt.

Only Gellert isn’t satisfied with just the one time.  No, he forces Percival to endure the change again and again until the churning, nauseating sensation is almost familiar - but never any less horrible, no matter how many times it happens.  He never gets used to it.  Percival endures because he has to, comforting himself with the knowledge that this is temporary, that Gellert will change him back once’s he done.

Until one night he doesn’t.  He finishes inside Percival and pulls out only to turn over and dim the lights, settling into bed after what he’d insisted was a long and tiring day, leaving Percival with a dripping cunt and panic starting to claw its way into his mind.

“W-wait,” Percival pleads.  “Aren’t you - please -”

“Later, pet,” Gellert mumbles dismissively.  It only takes a few minutes for Gellert’s breathing to even out into the rhythm of sleep, while Percival lays there in the dark with his cunt full of Gellert’s come.

Percival doesn’t know it that night, but he won’t have a cock again.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: but what happens to Graves after he finds out his cunt is now permanent? I imagine Grindelwald might think of ways to further torture Graves... double penetration? Maybe Grindelwald decides to fuck him in the ass while a huge magical dildo pounds Graves' cunt? - or dildo in ass instead or maybe dildo/cock in 1 hole at the same time. Grindelwald makes Graves holes super sensitive & tight and Graves never ever gets used to it (maybe Grindelwald makes it painful or pleasurable depending on mood)
> 
> Prompt 2: With his new cunt Percival needs to be ready for Gellert 24/7. Gellert decides to use a spell that keeps Percival always nice and wet for him, so he needs 5 panties a day. And whenever he wants Gellert pushes a finger inside Percival and whispers "always so wet for me, my little slutty pet"

It’s a slow realization - Percival asks Gellert about it in the morning and is again brushed off and told he’ll do it later.  He suffers through the day feeling so wrong in his body and after Gellert finishes with him that night he hopes… But Gellert puts him off, tells him to stop nagging, if Gellert wanted him to have a dick then he’d have one.  Be good and maybe he’ll get it back in the morning.

He doesn’t though.  Instead Gellert fucks his cunt full and leaves him like that, and all Percival wants to do is curl up under the covers and hide from himself.  He's never been more miserable.  He's afraid that even if he escaped he'd be stuck this way, unable to find anyone with the skill to change him back - not to mention the humiliation of revealing what Gellert did to him.  How he was violated, given a new hole just so he could be penetrated.  A twisted part of him doesn't want to be rescued now, not until he convinces Gellert to put him right.

By the end of the week he thinks he knows, but he can’t say it.  Eventually he gets up the words to ask, voice small and hollow - “You…” he swallows.  “You’re not changing me back.  Are you?”

Gellert chuckles and pushes two fingers inside him, making Percival choke.  “It’s getting tiresome, all the back and forth.  You’re more convenient to me this way.”

And that’s it.  Percival closes his eyes and tries not to dissolve into anguished sobs.  His body has been warped and ruined because it’s  _more convenient._ Even if he escapes, if he's rescued, he'll always have to live with this.

Gellert pumps his fingers in and out of his wet cunt, using his thumb to rub his little clit and make him come.

That’s Gellert’s favorite method of torture.  He uses toys as well sometimes, but what he most enjoys is using his own hands on Percival’s cunt; thrusting his fingers deep into his soft hole, rubbing and stroking just right and making Percival’s body come again and again while he sobs out his protests.  He revels in making Percival love the cunt he hates so much.  Sometimes he even eats Percival out, spreading his thighs wide and doing such clever things with his tongue, thrusting it into his soaked hole, sucking on his clit - Percival screams for it to stop all through those sessions, and he comes harder than he ever has in his life.

Percival is always dripping, always needy, ready to be taken at any time.  His cunt aches with arousal, but even if Percival were allowed to touch himself he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to do it.  It makes him sick to think about.  The only “relief” he gets is when Gellert plays with him, but even then whatever potion Gellert uses to bring on the arousal doesn’t let him have relief for very long.  Soon he’s just as desperate as before, ever ready to take his cock or fingers.

Gellert takes full advantage of the situation, telling Percival his cunt is ruined and only for his dick now. He points out all the places on furniture where Percival's cunt has left little spots of excitement, cooing that, "You must be spoiling for a good fuck, what a poor, hungry little snatch you have."  He's wet and loose, and he feels like a whore.

Even when Gellert isn’t going to using him at the moment he likes to pull Percival’s panties to the side and finger him, exploring his soft insides and reminding Percival what part of him is most valuable.  His purpose is to have a cunt, and he’s never allowed to forget it.


	3. Starting a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: but what if after giving him a cunt, grindelwald changes his anatomy further and knocks him up? after all, an heir is never a bad thing to have
> 
> Prompt 2: ok but after giving birth to his first heir, Gellert has to give Percival a gift for doing so well. What better then jewelry? Percival gets a beautiful necklace that drapes perfectly above his new tits. For every new child he gives birth to, Gellert gives him heaps and heaps of jewelry to parade around in. These are fine, at least he can take them off. It's the genital piercings Percival hates - the one through his clit, the one at his labia and of course the nipple rings.

Gellert doesn’t think to tell Percival that he has a ripe, fertile womb in addition to his cunt.  It doesn’t occur to him that this is information Percival would need to know.  Percival is property, a pet, his thoughts and feelings matter about as much as a chair’s do.  That is to say, not at all.

So when Percival starts to feel the changes in his body - when he gets nauseous at odd times, when his waistline starts to go - he has no frame of reference for what’s happening to him.  Gellert always finishes deep inside his body, but it never occurred to Percival that his seed was taking root right in his waiting womb.

When he finally puts the pieces together he looses three hours to a panic attack which he has no memory of.  All he knows is that when he regains awareness there’s blood caked under his nails and Gellert is applying a soothing, tingling salve to the scratches which crisscross his growing belly. 

He’s kept under much closer watch after that; often sedated so that the world becomes a soft, hazy blur.  The sedation means he doesn’t panic so much when his breasts start to grow in, heavy with milk to feed Gellert’s child.

He spends his days in a fog, spreading his legs in Gellert’s bed while his belly grows.  He isn’t aware of much, but he does notice when Gellert starts referring to him as a woman.

It’s only during those few weening hours when the sedatives are fading that he’s aware of the tightness and heft of his belly or the way it hangs from him lewdly as he’s on his knees taking Gellert's thick cock from behind, making his growing tits bounce against the top of his heavy stomach.  Gellert dips one thumb into his asshole as he pounds that sopping cunt, purrs that _she’s such a beautiful whore, better than any prostitute Grindelwald ever saw on the street. she’s such a lucky lady that Grindelwald kept her to warm his dick. Her cunt will be useless as soon as she births his child, but don’t worry pet, I’ll keep you full even when your snatch is ruined._ _She’s his pretty little lady, and her womb is so fertile and receptive.  She’ll look so sweet nursing his child, and don’t worry, he’ll fill her womb up again and again.  Her body will be ruined by the pregnancies, but her womb will still be eager and she’s so lucky to be the one to carry his children._

Sometimes Percival thinks he might be dreaming it all, but that hope is shattered each time he open his eyes and seen Gellert smiling down at him.

Gellert gives Percival jewelry as a reward for doing so well bearing him children, but also to compensate for the way her beauty and body have been ruined by pregnancy.  Gellert still considers her his darling little whore, but she has stretch marks on her belly and her tits sag, so she needs to be prettied up.  He's even taken to fucking her up the ass rather than in her cunt when he’s not trying to knock her up again.  He says her cunt is loose and gaping from birthing his children, but her cute ass is still tight, and Percival doesn't know whether it's true or not but it isn't as though he gets a choice.

So Gellert decorates her in dozens of glittering jewels.  He pierces her ears because he knows it will make her feel more like a lady, and he likes to run a glittering gold chain between her nipples - when she’s not nursing the babies, of course.  He spreads her cunt wide open and sinks piercing after piercing into her soft, pink vulva, lining her labia with diamonds that sparkle like stars and pushing a ring crusted with emeralds through her tiny clit.

When he’s done she’s dripping with gold and precious stones, and she looks like his pretty little woman again.

Percival is in hell.  His cunt aches with the metal posts driven through it, a constant reminder of the part of his body he still tries to forget exists.  Not that the rest of him has fared any better - in his moments of lucidity, he no longer recognizes how own body.  

He hates the jewelry, but he’s learned not to fight it. Once, in his semi-conscious state, he’d pulled off his ruby and diamond necklace and broken the clasp.  He hadn’t understood what he was doing at the time, but Gellert ensured he never, ever made that mistake again.  He’s grateful for Gellert’s gifts.  He has to be.


	4. Time of the Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With his/her cunt and being fertile and all, in times when Percival isn't pregnant, he/she gets his/her period. Grindelwald just tuts and mocks him/her, that Percival's pussy is always wet, either with his/her juice or blood. And he doesn't give him tampons, cause he wants to see the blood running down his/her legs.

Percival is kept pregnant so much that he doesn’t get periods often, but when he does it’s absolutely miserable.  It scares him badly the first time; he doesn't know where the blood is coming from or what's happening to him, he's terrified that Gellert had made some sort of mistake when transforming him and left him gravely injured.

Then he realizes - he's menstruating.  His heart plummets and he might rather be bleeding out from a faulty transfiguration after all, because this is too much like his body betraying him.  His body is doing this of its own accord, embracing the cycle it thinks is natural.  It's an unavoidable sign of how deeply he's been changed.  And it  _hurts._ He curls up in bed with cramps, his breasts get tender and sore, but the worst part is feeling the thick blood slide out of his cunt.  He hates it, he hates his body, he hates what he’s been turned into and used for.

Gellert finds him still in bed, and in a moment of humiliation Percival doesn't want him to know he's bleeding.  The blood feels shameful, like something dirty which has to be hidden.  He didn't know he felt that way.  Percival curls in on himself, and Gellert gets an eager look in his eye that says he might have guess what's going on.  He pulls the sheets back to reveal spots of blood dotting the mattress and slicking Percival's thighs, and he looks so triumphant that Percival wants to be sick.

"What a beautiful woman you've become," he says, awe in his voice, and Percival's stomach twists horribly.

"No," he moans, but Gellert ignores him.

Percival just wants to be left alone to hide, but Gellert takes a rather unsympathetic view; he scourgifies clean all the sheets Percival ruins but insists that he bleed “naturally,” as he says a woman should.  He insists Percival get out of bed, but doesn't let him dress.  Percival waits to be given a rag of some kind to catch the blood, but it doesn't come.  Gellert likes to see the blood run down his legs.  Percival feels filthy.

Sometimes Gellert spreads Percival’s aching, bloody cunt open and plays with it, massaging it and rubbing his tiny clit to orgasm.  For some reason it does help with the cramps, and the headaches.  Percival won’t admit it, but Gellert just smiles knowingly.

Percival can't cope, he can't stand this happening to him _"Why?"_ he moans in despair, not expecting an answer.  Unfortunately, Gellert gives him one.

"This is how a woman's body punishes her for not being pregnant," he says gently.  "If she doesn’t want to bleed then she should fill her womb with a child, it’s really quite simple, Percy dear."  His smirk betrays the kindness of his tone.

Percival just buries his head in the pillows, utterly miserable.


	5. Long Term Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I saw an ask about bimbofication that funkzpiel got a It got me thinking, would grindelwald keep Percy drugged after his first pregnancy? It might be interesting if the drugs were sort of degenerative, the more he takes them the less he needs them, as it saps away his intelligence more and more after every dose. All those drugs can’t be good for gellert’s babies after all, and Percy MUST put the babies first. Babies and pleasing Gellert.

Percival doesn’t notice at first - it’s yet another thing Gellert does to him without so much as mentioning it - but before long even in his brief lucid periods he feels… different.  Slower.  He has trouble tossing back the barbed remarks which had become his only defense, his mind wanders, he can’t focus or keep track of anything complex.  Once he realizes what's going on, it scares him.  His mind was the only thing he had left.  His body may have been twisted to fit Gellert's wet dream of a pregnant housewife, but he still had an auror's mind.  He still had a claim to being himself.

As time slips by it only gets worse.  His mind is degenerating by the day; thoughts drift out of his head and never return.  He can feel it happening, and the panic is a constant ache in his chest.  He tries so hard to hold onto his mind, but he can't concentrate, he can't remember what he was trying not to forget, focusing becomes so difficult that it leaves him exhausted.

It would be easier to give in; to let his mind float, to let go of anything complicated and just feel.  He slips into that calm, blank state more easily now, and each time it's harder to shake himself back out of it.  He doesn't feel happy when he's like that, not exactly, just... simpler.  He still hates his body, but his detailed list of reasons why what Gellert did to him was a violation melts into a hazy feeling of discomfort that he can't figure out the cause of.  It easier to bear, and it's easier to let it be soothed away.

Soon the last piece of him will disappear, and he knows it.

Out of desperation, with the last fragments of his mind, he tries to beg Gellert to make it stop.

"I'll be good," he pleads, "I'll be good for you.  You can do what you like with my body, but please, Gellert - please, let me keep my mind."

It's his last chance, his last hope before he dissolves into Gellert's fantasy, incapable even of understanding what's been done to him.  Gellert just tuts and pushes his fingers deep inside Percival’s cunt, leaving no room for rational thoughts.

“Don’t worry your little head about it, sweetheart,” he coos.  “Leave the thinking to me, all you need to do is raise my children.  Your body knows what it's for.”

He crooks his fingers just right, rubs his other hand over Percival's taut, swollen belly, and Percival can't help it - he moans.  He knows he was saying something important, desperately important, and he'd say it again if only he could remember what it was.  He needs to remember, he just -  _oh,_ Gellert's fingers feel so good inside him.  He's fucking him nice and deep, with long, slow strokes that make heat pool in his belly and his thighs shake.  Gellert's thumb has found his clit and pushed back the hood to rub tight little circles over that sensitive bundle of nerves, and Percival's eyes roll back.  This is wrong, isn't it?  Something about this is wrong, but with the pleasure taking over his mind it's hard to care.

"That's it, my sweet girl.  Let it all go."

Percival's pussy squeezes down on Gellert's fingers and he feels so good - so full - Gellert takes his hand and guides it to rest on his belly, right where the baby is growing.  Molten pleasure rushes up Percival's spine, through his mind, and for long moments the world is utterly blank.

When he regains his senses he's dizzy with the aftershocks.  Gellert is smiling down at him, softly stroking his oversensitive folds and caressing his belly's heavy swell.

"That's my lovely lady," he praises. 

Percival frowns - more of a dumb little pout, really - because he knows something’s different.  He just can’t figure out what.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: at some point percy really takes to being a mother. percy loves the children and if he loves the children, he must love their father too. they’re a family. but the question is, how many babies would grindelwald pump into percy?

Gellert insists that Percy does love the children, and eventually between the lasting effects of the drugs, the constant mental pressure of what Gellert’s doing to her, and sheer repetition, Percy starts to believe it too.  Sometimes she still gets confused and forgets how much she loves being a mother, but Gellert is always there to remind her.  Whenever she looks at her body and melts into tears, whenever she thinks about the distant memory of her former life, Gellert is there.

Percy's life is very different now.  Most of her time is spent nursing babies and rocking them to sleep, or in bed with a heavy belly as her body prepares to bring another of Gellert's children into the world.  Fortunately she has help in caring for them; Gellert employs a Miss Rosier to make sure the children are fed, bathed, clothed, and educated.  Percy isn't exactly capable of doing it herself, but Gellert still says she's a good mother. 

Vinda brings her the babies to feed and coo over, and when she grows too heavy with Gellert's twins to comfortably move around Vinda takes care of everything she needs.  During her bouts of melancholy Vinda comforts her, usually by placing a baby in her arms and reminding her how blessed she is to bring so much new life.  Sometimes it makes Percy cry more, but she isn't sure why.

At first Percy had little interest in the children, but with Vinda and Gellert's encouragement she learned to pay them more attention.  Gellert tells her she looks sweet when she nurses them, Vinda reminds her how good it feels to provide for her children, and eventually Percy agrees.  The children and Gellert are all she has, after all.  She has to hold onto them tight, because there's nothing else left.  She may not be a good mother, but she tries.

Percy has to admit that Gellert is a wonderful father.  He adores the children and takes every opportunity to dote on them, never letting them hear a harsh word.  He loves humiliating Percy but he really does want the children.  He may have to convince Percy to love them, but Gellert himself absolutely adores them.  He plays little games with them, reads them stories, gives them presents, and Percy starts to think she must have been wrong to hate him so much.  Watching him with the children, seeing him with such love in his eyes - he must be a good man.

She ignores the bit of hurt that Gellert never looks at her that way - with love.  He looks at her with lust, with amusement, with mockery, but never love.

Soon enough it becomes clear that Gellert wants a big family, and that he expects Percy to give it to him.   Once, after the pain and exhaustion of another deliver, Percy dares to turn to Gellert and ask on a whisper, "How many more?"

Gellert smiles back at her and takes her hand in his.  "Don't worry, my darling," he says.  "I'll keep you fat and pregnant for another decade."

Percy just closes her eyes, resigned to her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
